Warriors New Rivals
by Zozzy3198
Summary: Chestfall, Splashheart and Swiftleap are all grown up now and have lives to fulfill, but forgotten warriors are returning and these three don't know who they can trust.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **Roarclan**

 **Leader:** Brindlestar - Dark ginger tabby she-cat

 **Deputy:** Redfeather - Pure ginger tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Lilysnow – White she-cat with silver overcoat and five white spots on her flank and one big scratch down her side

 **Apprentice, Splashheart (** Silver tabby she-cat)

 **Warriors:** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Chestfall – Ginger tabby tom

Honeypelt – Tortoiseshell she-cat

Swiftleap – Black-and-white tom

Dapplecoat – Dark brown tabby she-cat

Bearpelt – Brown muscular tom with amber eyes

Birchthorn – Dark brown tabby tom

Darkpelt – Black tom with bright green eyes

Appleskip – Dark cream coloured she-cat

Flowerstep – Light grey she-cat

Shredflame – Dark grey tom

Cherrywhisker – Ginger tabby she-cat with white socks and chin

Toadleap – Black tom with white flecks down his back

Breezefang – Black she-cat with amber eyes

Moonblaze – Grey tabby tom with white undercoat

Lightwhisker – Light brown tabby she-cat with white undercoat and light brown socks

Sagewilllow – Ginger she-cat with white tail-tip

Rosetail – Orange-and-white she-cat

Screechclaw – Grey tom with lighter grey undercoat

Nightberry – Black tom with a bright red nose

Shadebird – Light grey tom with green eyes

Icebreeze - White tom with bright blue eyes

 **Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Moonpelt – Silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes (Mother to Sweetkit, cream coloured she-cat, and Tumblekit, light brown-and-cream tom)

Reedthorn – Ginger tabby she-cat

Leafclaw – Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and undercoat (Mother to Squeakkit, small grey tabby she-cat, Coalkit, black tom with dark brown toes and undercoat, and Swallowkit, fluffy light brown she-cat)

 **Elders:** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Stumpyleg – Pale grey she-cat with unusually short legs

Honeyclaw – Pale golden tabby she-cat

 **Duskclan**

 **Leader:** Nightstar – Black she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Duskthorn – Dark tabby ginger tom

 **Medicine cat:** Mapledawn – Pretty ginger she-cat

 **Warriors:** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Batbelly – Black and brown tom

Swiftpoppy – Ginger and white she-cat

Blazesky – Ginger tom with white paws

Sheepdawn – Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Hayleaf – Pretty golden she-cat

Whitespots – Light grey tom with white spots down his flank

Rustspeck – Golden brown tom with darker brown toes

Curlflower – Curly haired she-cat with a light brown pelt

Badgerfang – Black tom with one big stripe from nose to tail-tip resembling a badger

Daybrook – Light grey she-cat with silver flecks on her flank

Lionfern – Golden tabby tom

Stumpyclaw – Brown tom with short but sharp claws

Goldendust – Golden she-cat with lighter undercoat

Rabbittuft – Fluffy white she-cat with a stub tail

 **Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Mossspirit – Mossy coloured she-cat

Sandgaze – Pale ginger she-cat (mother of Applekit, dark creamy coloured she-cat, and Sapkit, Red tom)

Ebonyfire – Black she-cat with fiery red eyes

 **Elders:** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Crookedpad – Brown tabby tom with one awkward paw

Shadowtooth – Dark grey tom with dark teeth

Daisyswirl – Golden she-cat

 **Streamclan**

 **Leader:** Stormstar – Grey tom with dark grey stripe down his back to tail-tip

 **Deputy:** Frostbeam – lithe white she-cat

 **Medicine cat:** Molefoot – Light grey tom with pink nose

 **Warriors:** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Icethroat – skinny white tom

Hazelpoppy – Golden tabby she-cat

Adderglow – Black and white tom

Frostspark – Fluffy white she-cat

Tigerscar – Brown tabby tom with one big scar over his left eye

Whitebriar – White she-cat with silver toes and undercoat

Willowfleck – silver and white tabby she-cat

Lightningpoppy – ginger tom with black stripes on his back

Tallflame – long legged flame coloured tom

Dayflame – pale ginger tabby she-cat

Smallsky – golden tabby she-cat

Leopardswoop – golden she-cat with unusual spots

Silverwater – silver tabby she-cat

Eveningleaf – dark brown tom with black paws

Beechfire – light brown she-cat

Peargaze – ginger tabby tom

Lightlegs – skinny legged tom

Riversong – light grey tom with lighter grey flecks on his back

 **Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Feathersight – silver tabby she-cat

Speckshine – silver she-cat with grey socks

Buzzarddream – light brown she-cat

Fawngaze – brown she-cat

 **Elders:** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Ferretbird – tiny brown tom

Softtooth – black tom with small teeth

 **Breezeclan**

 **Leader:** Flintstar – dark grey tom

 **Deputy:** Ferretsight – silver she-cat

 **Medicine cat:** Flintstorm – light grey tom with a dark grey tail-tip

 **Warriors:** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Lakefall – light grey tabby she-cat

Beechvine – black and brown tom

Brindlescar – light brown tom with scar down his shoulder

Frogriver – grey tom with white toes

Owlspirit - fluffy white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Littlebelly – skinny black and white tom

Rapidsnout – black and brown tom with a long muzzle

Antpoppy – dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Eaglespring – brown she-cat with white chest and toes

Amberbrook – golden tabby she-cat

Mistyripple – pretty light grey she-cat

Lakefeather – light grey tom

Plumcoat – ginger she-cat with white paws

Lionsplash – muscly golden tabby tom

Tallmist – tall black and white tom

Eaglespirit – silver she-cat with white face

Badgerdust – fluffy black and white tom

Iceblossom – white she-cat with light grey tail-tip

Featherstripe – fluffy she-cat with a feather looking spot on her flank

 **Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Blacklight – black she-cat with amber eyes

Fawnwish – light brown tabby she-cat

Cloverfish – dark brown she-cat with white paws and tail-tip

 **Elders:** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Birchsnout – black and brown tom

Sootjaw – white tom with black muzzle resembling soot


	2. Prologue

Warriors New Rivals

 **Prologue**

 _Why can't that stubborn little kit, well, warrior, understand why I am doing this? I've lost everything…_ Ashclaw thought to herself.

"Ashclaw!" She heard Swiftleap call, Ashclaw started to pad toward him when he realised Chestfall, his brother, had jumped in front of him.

"Looking for something?" Chestfall questioned him.

 _I'll come back later…_ Ashclaw continued on through the forest taking one last look at the two toms who were quarrelling.

 _Ashclaw…_ Ashclaw heard a voice whisper. _Get out of my head!_ Ashclaw wanted to shout but nothing came out.

 _You have to do something for us,_ the voice continued, ignoring her plead.

"What do you want?" Ashclaw muttered.

 _Kill Dapplecoat,_ the voice plotted

"What? No! Swiftleap loves her!" Ashclaw shouted back.

 _That's the point, with his heartbreak you can win him over and then we can use him._

"Never!" Ashclaw shook her head and dashed forward ignoring the voices calling her name softly. _I would never hurt him…_

"Who's there?" a voice suddenly shouted.

 _Oh no Duskclan…_ Ashclaw jumped into the first bush she could see and pressed herself so close to the ground that she started to taste dirt.

"It is probably some lost bit of prey," A ginger and white she-cat lay her tail-tip on the toms shoulder.

"No, I know I heard someone shouting Swiftpoppy," The tom edged away from her and sniffed at the bushes near Ashclaw.

"No need to get mad Lionfern," The Swiftpoppy hissed.

"Let's go back to camp, Badgerpaws warrior ceremony will be happening soon and I don't want to miss my kit's warrior ceremony," Lionfern replied irritably.

" _Our_ kit you mean," Swiftpoppy flicked his ear with her tail-tip.

"Yes, _our_ kit." Lionfern rubbed his muzzle into her cheek and they padded back to camp side by side, pelts brushing.

"Looks lovely don't it?" A voice beside Ashclaw made her jump straight out of the bush.

"Who are you?" Ashclaw hissed.

"Name's Shredflame, didn't mean to startle ya," Shredflame apologised.

"Oh that's fine, I'm Ashclaw," Ashclaw was desperately looking for a way to escape this conversation but Shredflame sat down meaning he was intrigued.

"What clan are you from?" Shredflame asked.

"I am from no clan; I simply wander this forest admiring your warrior code," Ashclaw lied.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Shredflame exclaimed.

"Please don't tell anyone you saw me…" Ashclaw pleaded.

"Why?" Shredflame asked, concern instantly hitting his eyes.

"I just… like to keep my role a secret," Ashclaw lied again.

"Ok," Shredflame stood up and started to walk away.

"Bye," Ashclaw called, trying to sound friendly.

"Met me here tomorrow?" Shredflame turned around and faced her; hope gleaming in his eyes.

 _I can't disappoint him…_

"Not so close to the border how about that abandoned badger den near the twoleg place?" Ashclaw asked.

"Ok," Shredflame nodded and dashed away.

 _What have I just done?_ Ashclaw quickly realized after Shredflame had left.


	3. Chapter 1

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 1**

"Leafclaw's kits are coming!" Splashpaw called to Lilysnow who was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" Redfeather fretted sniffing every den for her scent.

"I don't know," Splashpaw whimpered.

 _I don't know how to deliver kits…_ Splashpaw thought to herself.

"Well find her!" Redfeather whipped his head around to face her.

"No! Leafclaw cannot be left alone, I will deliver her kits," Splashpaw replied sternly.

"Do you know how?" Redfeather asked. Splashpaw didn't want to respond so she simply ran her paw along Leafclaw's stomach.

"Go find her a stick to bite down hard on, she'll need it when the kits come," Splashpaw advised Tumblekit, Tumblekit simply nodded and dashed out of the nursery.

"Gargh!" Leafclaw grunted.

"It's ok you're going to make it through this," Splashpaw soothed her.  
 _I wish Lilysnow was here…_  
"They're coming!" Splashpaw could feel the kits coming. "Where's that stick?"

"Here," Tumblekit came crashing through the nursery entrance.

"Thank you Tumblekit," Moonpelt replied.

"Here bite on this," Splashpaw advised placing it down in front of Leafclaw. Instantly, she snapped down hard on the stick.

"You're doing great," Redfeather soothed Leafclaw. Leafclaw suddenly had a convulsion in pain and a little kit slid out onto the nursery floor.

"A black tom," Splashpaw praised.

After more groaning and all that, another one of Leafclaw's kits was born.

"And a she-cat," Redfeather licked his mates ear but Leafclaw still seemed to be having some trouble.

"I think there's one more," Splashpaw ran her paw along Leafclaw's stomach. _Is that a kit?_

"Push Leafclaw!" Redfeather pleaded, Leafclaw gave one last heave and a little she-cat slid out.

"That's the last one," Splashpaw comforted Leafclaw.

"Here, see that we have three beautiful kits, what should we name them?" Redfeather rubbed his mate's cheek with his.

Leafclaw took some long breaths to calm herself down before answering him.

"How about we call this one Coalkit," She lay her tail tip onto the little Black tom with dark brown toes and undercoat, a sudden squeak came from the little grey tabby she-cat.

"And this one Squeakkit," She joked.

"And Swallowkit," Redfeather signalled his tail to the light brown she-cat already suckling on her mother. Soon all the kits were suckling on their mother who was lying on her side grooming her chest fur. Splashpaw padded out of the nursery into the clearing to see Lilysnow dashing through the thorn tunnel.

"What's happened? Am I too late?" Lilysnow fretted.

"No everything's fine, Splashpaw delivered my mate's kits," Redfeather appeared beside her and rested his tail tip on her shoulder.

"Splashpaw?" Lilysnow's eyes instantly lit up.

"Um… Yeah," Splashpaw replied embarrassed by her praise.

"Well then Splashpaw meet me in the medicine den," Lilysnow replied not giving away any emotion.

 _Am I in trouble? Should I have waited? No I couldn't have, I saved Leafclaw's life and her kits!_ Splashpaw thought to herself annoyed at how she had reacted. Lilysnow had gone to check on Leafclaw and Splashpaw had gone back to the medicine den as she had been told.

Lilysnow poked her head through the medicine den entrance and then went to sit beside Splashpaw.

"So… You delivered the kits perfectly," Lilysnow praised.

"Yeah…" Splashpaw replied awkwardly.

"I think it's time you became a full medicine cat," Lilysnow meowed.

"Really?" Splashpaw could barely hold herself to the ground the only thing keeping her down was her claws tearing the ground beneath her.

"Are you ok?" Lilysnow rested her tail-tip on Splashpaw's shoulder.

"I am great!" Splashpaw shouted excitedly.

"We will leave tomorrow at sundown," Lilysnow called before Splashpaw burst into the clearing in excitement.

 _This is the best day ever!_


	4. Chapter 2

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 2**

"Honeypelt!" Chestfall called to his mate.

"What do you want?" She replied sleepily.

"Come on, lets go for a walk" He replied, Chestfall had woken up earlier than every other cat and had done some extra hunting so he was wide awake.

"But it's not even dawn yet," Honeypelt stared outside through the entrance to the warriors den and shivered.

"Oh come on!" Chestfall pleaded.

"Fine… but you owe me a nice big vole," Honeypelt stood up and stretched before giving herself a quick groom and padding out into the clearing beside Chestfall.

"Where do you want to go?" Chestfall asked Honeypelt.

"I thought you were leading this!" Honeypelt joked, flicking his ear with her tail-tip.

"Well I just thought… You know since I woke you up," Chestfall gave his chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks.

"Fine, how about we go to the training hollow? There aren't any apprentices to bother us now," Honeypelt replied.

"Ok!" Chestfall raced off outside the thorn tunnel, when suddenly he realized that Honeypelt was catching up, soon after she had overtaken him.

"Oh come on Chestfall," she called.

"Seems like you're more awake than I thought!" He called back. Honeypelt had stopped ahead of him and, when he caught up he couldn't see what had stopped her.

"Honeypelt?" Chestfall rested his tail-tip on her shoulder.

"Fire…" He heard her whisper.

"Where?" Chestfall tried to catch its scent it but he couldn't smell anything.

"This way!" Honeypelt shot off through a bush and Chestfall followed her, suddenly Honeypelt stopped and looked straight down.

"We need to warn the clan!" Honeypelt warned.

"I'll stay here you go get Brindlestar!" Chestfall ordered.

"Stay safe my love," Honeypelt pressed her muzzle into his forehead before racing off .

Honeypelt still hadn't come back and the fire had spread closer to the camp destroying everything in its path.

 _Where are they?_ Chestfall thought. _What happens if Honeypelt didn't make it back?_ Chestfall was starting to get worried so he tried to find her scent or the others' but nothing reached his nose except for smoke. Suddenly, he heard voices off in the distance.

"How did it happen?" Brindlestar hissed.

"I don't know I just smelt it and then Chestfall and I found it," he heard Honeypelt reply.

"Great Starclan!" Brindlestar eyes flew open when she saw the flame.

"Chestfall go back to camp and wake everyone up. Tell them to get the queens and elders out first; we will go to the Clans Camp!" Brindlestar ordered.

Chestfall nodded and dashed back towards camp as far as his paws could take him but the fire had gotten bigger and blocked his way.  
 _How will I get through this? There!_ Chestfall saw an opening big enough for a cat to squeeze through. When he arrived back at camp he could tell that cats had smelled the fire because Swiftleap and Dapplecoat were organizing the queens and elders through the dirtplace tunnel.

"Ashclaw!" Chestfall heard Shredflame call the name out.

 _Who's Ashclaw? No time to figure it out…_ In the corner of his eye he saw Swiftleap stiffen. _What ruffled his fur?_

"Shredflame! Stop being mouse-brained and come help me with these kits!" Chestfall heard Redfeather growl.

"But… I-"Shredflame stopped his sentence to see Redfeather glaring at him with bright green eyes almost reflecting the fire that was roaring through the camp already.

"Mamma!" Chestfall heard Squeakkit call.

"My kit!" Leafclaw called back in reply, Icebreeze was shoving her out of the camp.

"I'll find her Leafclaw!" Chestfall shouted to the distraught queen.

"Mamma!" Squeakkit called again.

"I'm coming Squeakkit!" Chestfall called, he found her lying next to a bramble bush with her paw caught in it.

"It hurts…" Squeakkit whimpered.

"I'll get you out, I promise," Chestfall turned and checked that the clearing was clear before reaching for Squeakkit.

"Please hurry, I'm so hot!" Squeakkit whined, Chestfall picked her up by the scruff and dashed out into the clearing.

 _Where's the dirtplace tunnel?_

The fire had engulfed everything; all that was left was the highcliff.

"Squeakkit?" Chestfall meowed through a mouthful of fur.

"There's a way out over there," Squeakkit replied gesturing toward a hole with her paw as if she had read his mind.

"Thanks," Chestfall quickly squeezed through and pelted toward the Clans Camp.

 _Oh Starclan please let Honeypelt be okay…_


	5. Chapter 3

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 3**

"Swiftleap!" Dapplecoat's agonizing yowl had cursed Swiftleap's dreams ever since the confrontation with Ashclaw.

"I'm coming!" Swiftleap called but no response came. _I have to find her…_ Swiftleap suddenly felt a sharp prod in his side and woke to see Dapplecoat sitting beside him concern pouring out from her soft amber eyes.

"Are you alright?" Dapplecoat's soft mew seemed to calm Swiftleap but he still worried for her.

"I'm fine," he lied, pressing himself closer to her. They shared tongues for a little before getting up and padding out of the den ready for the first hunting patrol.

"Ah Swiftleap, Roarclan's greatest hunter, will you come hunting with me?" Brindlestar meowed as soon as they were out of the den.

"Yeah sure, can Dapplecoat come?" Swiftleap queried.

"Of course!" Brindlestar mewed. As the three cats padded out of the camp Swiftleap realized that Brindlestar looked a little fluffier and more plump than usual.

"Stop!" Brindlestar stopped and signalled for Swiftleap and Dapplecoat to do the same.

"What is it?" Swiftleap padded up beside Brindlestar searching her gaze but she was deep in thought.

"Fire, go back to camp and start clearing elders and queens out now!" Brindlestar shouted.

"Where is it?" Dapplecoat replied worriedly.

"It doesn't matter just go back to camp and clear the elders and queens out!" Brindlestar hissed sprinting off forwards. Dapplecoat and Swiftleap faced each other before racing back to camp side by side.

"Everyone get out of camp now, there's a fire!" Swiftleap called to the cats in the clearing.

"Queens and elders first!" Dapplecoat added, most cats followed the order and others helped get every cat out.

"Go through the dirtplace tunnel," Redfeather advised.

"Mamma!" Swiftleap heard Squeakkit call, he went to go find her but realized that Chestfall, Honeypelt and Brindlestar were back; Chestfall ran to the kit but was quickly surrounded by fire.

 _Chestfall!_

"Ashclaw!" Swiftleap stiffened. _Who else knew who she was?_ He turned around to see Shredflame calling to she-cat but no response came.

"Shredflame! Stop being mouse-brained and come help me with these kits!" Redfeather growled .

"But… I-" Shredflame didn't dare reply once he looked at Redfeather.

When everyone had made it to safety at the Clans Camp Swiftleap began to look for Chestfall who still hadn't arrived.

"Have you seen Chestfall?" Swiftleap asked Redfeather.

"No, sorry," he replied.

Suddenly the leaves at Roarclan's entrance to the Clans Camp rustled and Chestfall came into the clearing with Squeakkit in his jaws, newly named Splashheart ran to his aid and took him to where the medicine cats sat at a gathering.

"Are you alright?" Swiftleap heard Dapplecoat ask.

"I'm fine knowing you're alright…" Swiftleap replied back giving her ear a swift lick.


	6. Chapter 4

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 4**

"I blame the twolegs," Splashheart heard a voice whisper. It had been three sunrises since the fire had burned their camp and cats were still recovering, Chestfall and Squeakkit had inhaled a lot of smoke and Honeypelt had severe burns down her flank.

"My fur still hasn't started growing back," Honeypelt whined.

"It will, I promise," she heard Chestfall reply in doubt.

"Splashheart?" Honeypelt pleaded.

"I…I'm not sure, but it probably will," Splashheart replied trying not to scare her. Her, Honeypelt and Dapplecoat had become good friends because of her brothers.

"Splashheart my pad hurts," Appleskip had come to Splashheart on three paws.

"It's a little burnt; I'll get some dock leaves and you can rub it on there," she replied grabbing the dock leaves and showing him how to make a poultice.

"Thanks, that feels a lot better!" Appleskip purred.

"Cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath the great log for clan meeting," Splashheart heard Brindlestar call.

"What are we going to do?!" Stumpyleg shouted.

"Yeah, we can't stay here for the rest of our lives!" Reedthorn stood up with a big heave and added.

Brindlestar silenced her clan with a raise of her tail.  
"I understand most of you are upset but we will get through this, we are Roarclan! And Roarclan cats do not back down in the face of danger, we fight it like killing prey!" Brindlestar's meow roared across the clearing, a couple of cats even started to stand up and chant.

"Roarclan, Roarclan!" Started to roar through the clearing like a pack of lions.

"Redfeather, Darkpelt and Swiftleap, come with me back to our camp and check the damage. We will report back when we return, Icebreeze will be in charge till our return." Brindlestar jumped down from the great log and padded out of the clearing

"Splashheart!" Splashheart turned around to see Squeakkit on the ground, her mouth foaming and her body shaking, Leafclaw lay on the ground next to her trying to soothe her.

"Splashheart get me some Yarrow, quick!" Lilysnow ordered, Splashheart quickly returned with Yarrow and forced it into to Squeakkits mouth.

"Nothing's happening," Leafclaw fretted.

"Come on Squeakkit," Splashheart prodded the little she-cat but she wasn't moving.

"My kit!" Leafclaw fell to the ground beside her kit and started rapidly licking her trying to wake the little she-cat but she didn't respond.

"Leave her to grieve," Lilysnow whispered before walking past Splashheart towards her makeshift den. Splashheart started to walk away when suddenly she realized that Leafclaw seemed happy about her kit being dead.

"Mamma?" Squeakkit whispered.

 _She's alive!_

"Oh my sweet kit," Leafclaw rubbed her face to her kit.

 _She's alive…_


	7. Chapter 5

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 5**

"Swiftleap!" A voice called from the clearing. It had been three moons since the fire that had burned through the camp and cats were still recovering.

"Swiftleap we need you to help patch up the warriors den!" The voice called again.

"I'm coming!" He shouted in reply.. Swiftleap's dreams had been untouched by the agonizing yowl of Dapplecoat but with the fire raging through the camp the warriors den was cold at night and the only warmth Swiftleap could get was from Dapplecoat's fluffy pelt. Swiftleap got up and stretched his forepaws out in front of him before padding out into the damp air of dawn.

"Finally," Breezefang, Bearpelt and Rosetail were sitting next to the back of the warriors den with forepaws weaving new leaves and twigs into it.

"Cats old enough to catch their own prey please meet here beneath the highcliff!" Brindlestar called out to her clan. Many of the cats came out including the queens and their kits.

"Where's Reedthorn?" Nightberry fretted to Moonpelt.

"She's really exhausted, her kits are ready to come but she isn't ready to give birth," Moonpelt replied while Sweetkit and Tumblekit followed.

"We have recovered well from the fire and it is time to do something very important for the whole clan," Brindlestar praised.

"Could you get on with it then?" Sagewillow replied.

 _She always has been the crankiest cat._ Swiftleap rolled his eyes and looked up at Brindlestar once again who was glaring at Sagewillow.

"As I was saying, Sweetkit and Tumblekit are six moons old and need to be apprenticed," Brindlestar added.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Nightberry exclaimed, facing his two kits with absolute pride.

 _Just wait until Dapplecoat has kits…_ Swiftleap thought to himself.

"Sweetkit, Tumblekit do you promise to train and uphold the warrior code?" Brindlestar continued.

"I do!" The two kits synchronized.

"Shredflame would you step forward please?" Shredflame stood up and nodded.

"No way!" Sweetkit exclaimed.

"Is there a problem?" Brindlestar asked the kit.

"No, of course not! Shredflame is just so amazing!" She praised him; Shredflame instantly went hot with embarrassment.

"Well then, Sweetkit until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Sweetpaw, may Shredflame train you well" Brindlestar continued.

"Appleskip, can you come forward please?" She faced the she-cat and Appleskip stood up and faced her new apprentice.

"Tumblekit, until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Tumblepaw." Brindlestar jumped down from highcliff and touched noses to the two apprentices and nodded to the two mentors.

"Let's go explore the territory," Shredflame advised.

"Good idea," Appleskip replied, the two siblings faced each other and ran toward the thorn tunnel.


	8. Chapter 6

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 6**

Two moons had passed since Tumblepaw and Sweetpaw were apprenticed and they were already doing so well in their training. Sweetpaw had become an excellent hunter, and Tumblepaw had become a wonderful tracker. Honeypelt and Dapplecoat had moved to the nursery and Reedthorn had given birth to one beautiful kit called Blackkit, a little black tom with bright blue eyes.

"Shredflame!" Chestfall heard Sweetpaw call to her mentor.

 _Could she be any louder, some of us were up all night guarding the camp_ …

Recently a fox had been coming a bit close to the camp so Brindlestar had ordered there be more than one cat guarding the camp.

"What is it Sweetpaw?" Chestfall heard Shredflame reply a little quieter.

"It's Honeypelt, she said her stomach was hurting," Chestfall instantly shot up at the meow of his mate's name, he got up and dashed past the sleeping warriors and out to Sweetpaw.

"What's wrong with her?" Chestfall asked Sweetpaw who looked surprised that he had woken up so quickly.

"Uh… She just said that it was hurting" Sweetpaw replied, Chestfall bounded across the clearing and into the nursery.

"Are you alright?" He instantly asked Honeypelt who was lying on her side grunting in pain with Dapplecoat at her side.

"I'm… Fine…" Honeypelt gasped in reply.

"I'll get Lilysnow or Splashheart," Chestfall didn't wait for her to reply. He quickly slid out of the nursery to the medicine den.

"Chestfall?" Lilysnow's head popped up in confusion when he walked in.

"It's Honeypelt, she said her belly hurts," Chestfall meowed.

Lilysnow got up and stretched before padding out of the den with some herbs in her mouth.  
 _Splashheart gave me some medicine training, is that Celandine? And Raspberry leaves?_ Chestfall didn't want to think too hard about it. _Lilysnow has this under control, I hope…_ Chestfall shook the thought away and followed Lilysnow into the nursery.

"No, Chestfall, it's too crowded in here, you'll need to wait outside," Lilysnow ordered.

"What?!" Chestfall gasped but did as he was told.

Chestfall had been waiting outside the nursery since dawn and it was now sundown. Earlier he had heard Lilysnow soothing Honeypelt and telling her that her burns might start to hurt while the kitting was happening.

"Chestfall," He saw Lilysnow pop her head out and nod signalling for Chestfall to come in and see his kits.

"Here comes your father," He heard Honeypelt whisper to the kits.

"Oh, they're beautiful…" Chestfall looked at his four beautiful kits, a tortoiseshell she-kit, a golden tabby she-kit, a black and grey tom and a tortoiseshell tom.

"I haven't decided names for them yet," Honeypelt looked up at Chestfall and reached up to lick his cheek, he leaned down and rubbed his cheek to hers.

"How about we call this one Hollowkit?" He pointed his tail at the tortoiseshell she-kit.

"Yeah, and this one can be Larchkit," Honeypelt touched her nose to the tortoiseshell tom.

"I love it, how about we call this little one Fernkit?" Chestfall gave the golden tabby she-kit a swift lick on the ear.

"And finally this one can be Jaykit!" She gave the black and grey tom a shove back towards her with her tail and lay down on her side, letting the kits suckle.

"You should leave her to rest," Lilysnow advised.

"Rest well my love," Chestfall quickly touched his nose to Honeypelt's before leaving the nursery and lying down to rest by the sun heated stone near the edge of the clearing. Closing his eyes, he quickly fell into deep asleep.


	9. Chapter 7

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 7**

"Swiftleap is here!" Swiftleap heard Chestfall and Honeypelt's kits meow excitedly.

"I'm only here to see how Dapplecoat is going and then I'll-"Swiftleap was interrupted by Dapplecoat's meow.

"I'm fine Swiftleap, don't waste your time on me, save it for your kin!" Dapplecoat purred.

"Yay!" All four kits jumped to their father's brother.

"Careful you four!" Reedthorn hissed, sheltering her kit beneath her tail.

"Sorry, we'll take this outside," Swiftleap shoved the kits outside.

"It gets so crowded in there," Larchkit meowed annoyed at how Reedthorn had reacted; his siblings nodded their heads in agreement.

"Don't worry Squeakkit, Coalkit and Swallowkit will be apprentices soon and then there will be a lot more room," Swiftleap soothed the kits.

"What happened when you became an apprentice?" Jaykit asked, looking intrigued.

"Oh I wouldn't want to spoil anything," Swiftleap replied sarcastically.

"Oh please tell us," Hollowkit squeezed past her siblings, tripping over her paw and looking up at Swiftleap.

"I remember one time your father was walking with your mother and then he returned back to camp with a lump bigger then highcliff on his head," Swiftleap chuckled remembering when Chestfall had returned that day.

 _I was mad at him back then…_ Swiftleap regretted every part of their argument ever since it finished.

"Swiftleap?" Fernkit gave a Swiftleap shove on his leg not moving him at all but bringing him back to the present.

"You kits should get some rest," Swiftleap advised.

"But we want to hear more stories about our father," they whined.

"No, that's enough for today!" Swiftleap growled walking off and leaving the kits staring at him from behind before wandering slowly back into the nursery, their heads lowered and tails dragging along the ground.

Swiftleap wandered out into the forest to think when he suddenly heard a hissing further off in the distance.

"You know, your mother's pathetic," A she-cat's voice spat.

"No, she isn't!"

Swiftleap didn't know who the voices were but the second voice sounded quit young.

"Ha, she only let one of you live," The she-cat joked.

"Blackkit!" Reedthorn's voice called out from the other side of the clearing getting closer

"See here she comes," Blackkit hissed at the she-cat. Swiftleap was close enough now to see that the she-cat was a lot bigger and that the kit was definitely Blackkit.

"There you are," Reedthorn went to run toward her kit when suddenly the she-cat raised a paw and swiped Reedthorn away, winding her.

"Mamma!" Blackkit whined. While Blackkit was distracted the she-cat rose her paw again, claws unsheathed and sliced Blackkit all down his side.

 _No!_ Swiftleap shot himself at the she-cat who glanced up in surprise and dashed away through the bushes.

"My kit!" Reedthorn shoved Swiftleap out of the way and lay down beside her kit.

"It's ok mother… I'll be with my…brother and sister…now…" Blackkit whispered to his mum before his head flopped down and his breathing stopped.

"May Starclan light your path," Reedthorn swooped up her kit in her jaws and used. Swiftleap as support when walking back to camp.

 _Don't worry Reedthorn I'll find that rogue and make sure they pay for this…_


	10. Chapter 8

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 8**

Splashheart wandered through the forest, not a creature was stirring in the silent night and the moon left silhouettes of the trees on the forest floor.

"Splashheart?" A voice suddenly called to her from the other side of the stream.

"Birchpaw!" She bounded across the stream in one leap.

"I'm Birchpelt now!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, well it's great to see you," She replied, lowering her head to hide a blush.

"We can't talk here, let's go to the Clans Camp," he advised.

"Ok," she whispered back. They pelted through the forest in between Streamclan and Roarclan until they arrived at the Clans Camp.

"Wow this place is so big when there are no cats here," Birchpelt exclaimed.

"There are us two," Splashheart pointed out.

Birchpelt jumped up onto the great log. "I am Birchstar, leader of Streamclan!" His meow ran throughout the clearing.

"I'm just Splashheart…" she muttered.

Birchpelt jumped down from the great log and gave Splashheart swift lick on the forehead.  
"You're everything but just Splashheart," He purred.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Splashheart edged away from Birchpelt.

"If we weren't meant to do this then why hasn't Starclan stopped us?" Birchpelt leaned in closer to Splashheart signalling with his tail up at the sky.

"I'm glad to know a cat like you," Splashheart laid her head on Birchpelt's shoulder.

"I'm glad to have met a cat like you," Birchpelt put his chin on top of Splashheart's head.

"Wait, before we continue, how did you know I was Splashheart?" Splashheart questioned Birchpelt instantly pulling away from him causing him to collapse on the ground.

"Ow, I found out from Lilysnow," He grunted.

"What?!" Splashheart exclaimed.

"I'm a medicine cat," Birchpelt supressed a _mroww_ of laughter.

"Oh…" Splashheart gave her chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks.

"I should go, it's nearly dawn." Splashheart gave Birchpelt one last lick on his cheek before padding back to camp.

"Wait! Meet at the stream tomorrow?" Birchpelt pleaded. Splashheart simply replied with a nod.


	11. Chapter 9

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 9**

"Somebody get… Swiftleap…" Dapplecoat's agonized meow came out as merely a whisper as her claws dug deeper into the nursery floor.

"I'll go get him!" Larchkit got up and bolted out of the nursery.

"I'm already coming!" Swiftleap had heard his mate while guarding the camp so he had asked Chestfall to take over.

"Oh, ok, this way!" Larchkit replied.

"Oh you're here…" Dapplecoat purred ending in another gasp of pain, her belly looked so large Swiftleap thought the kits would start pouring out of her any second.

"Oh no you don't," Lilysnow shoved Swiftleap out of the nursery and told him to wait until the kitting was finished.

"Can't we wait outside with Swiftleap?" Swiftleap heard Hollowkit whine.

"Of course you can!" Lilysnow exclaimed.

"Yes…!" The kits whispered to each other.

It had been so long since Swiftleap had heard anything and the four kits had fallen asleep outside, curled up together in a mat of fur.

"Lilysnow, can I come in?" Swiftleap whispered.

"Yes…" Lilysnow's meow sounded full of grief.

 _What's happened?!_ Swiftleap shot into the nursery his eyes filling with horror as he saw what had happened. _Dapplecoat…?_ Swiftleap flopped down beside his mate.

"I'm fine…" Dapplecoat's meow came merely as a whisper; she moved her tail aside from her stomach to show two beautiful kits suckling from beside her.

 _Why did Lilysnow sound so upset?_ Swiftleap got up and looked around then turned to face Lilysnow who was staring at the ground beside her. There beside her lay a little she-kit with black and white spots lying motionless in a heap of fur.

 _Oh my beautiful kit, may Starclan light your path…_ Swiftleap sent a silent prayer to the little she-kit.

"Swiftleap, two of them still survived…" Lilysnow said, covering the she-kit with her tail and nodding her head toward the other two.

"Two toms…" Dapplecoat whispered, both of the toms had dark brown tabby pelts like their mother but one of them had a white muzzle showing the only difference between the two.

"They're beautiful…" Swiftleap gave his mate a lick between her ears.

"I'll leave you two to names, come and get me if anything happens," Lilysnow picked up the dead kit in her jaws and left the nursery.

"I like the name Whitekit for this one," Dapplecoat signalled her tail at the tom with a white muzzle.

"And this one can be Juniperkit," Swiftleap really liked that name for some reason.

"Just quickly, did you catch the cat that killed Blackkit?" Dapplecoat's neck fur raised and she sheltered her kits with her tail.

"Trust me they are going to wish they never came to Roarclan…" Swiftleap reassured his mate.

"Is it finished yet?" Larchkit pushed his head into the nursery.

"Yes come meet your new kin, this is Whitekit and this one is Juniperkit," Dapplecoat showed the kits the new arrivals; Swiftleap was ready to burst with pride.

"Well, we all need to get some rest," Honeypelt advised.

"Good night the best mother for my kits," Swiftleap praised his mate, rubbing his muzzle against her cheek.


	12. Chapter 10

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 10**

Four moons had passed since Dapplecoat had given birth to two beautiful kits; Splashheart had visited Birchpelt every night just as she had promised but unfortunately she had missed Dapplecoat's kitting, yet she still got to see them the next day. Hollowkit, Larchkit and Jaykit had become apprentices but unfortunately Fernkit had died of greencough in her sleep.

"Jaypaw get back here!" Jaypaw had become the biggest trouble maker always causing trouble with the elders by nipping their tails in their sleep.

"Sorry, my paws tend to run away when they sense cranky elders," Jaypaw joked.

"Right…" Stumpyleg grunted, stomping back to her den.

"Splashheart I think I need some chamomile for the shock of seeing Stumpyleg run," Jaypaw called, ending with a _mroww_ of laughter.

"I'll make sure I get you some," She chuckled back in reply.

"Who wants to come on a hunting patrol with me?" Brindlestar called from highcliff.

"I do I do!" Jaypaw called to his leader.

"I guess I will too," Honeypelt had moved back to her warrior duties when her kits had become apprentices.

"Me too!" Bearpelt called.

"Alright you three, meet me at the thorn tunnel," Brindlestar jumped down from highcliff and padded toward the entrance.

"Lilysnow, I'm going to go with them to collect some herbs," Splashheart called to Lilysnow who was sitting beside the fresh-kill pile eating a vole.

"Alright," she muttered through a mouthful of vole.

Splashheart quickly caught up with the patrol that seemed to be heading to the great larch.

"We want to try and get two bits of prey each," Brindlestar advised.

"Me and Jaypaw will head off this way and you two can go together if you wish," Honeypelt added.

"I'll come with you," Splashheart told Honeypelt.

"Yay!" Jaypaw exclaimed.

"Splashheart, you go find your herbs, Jaypaw and I will go up there a bit." Honeypelt signalled her tail toward a low hill further in front of them.

"Ok," Splashheart replied, moving downward in the opposite direction.

Splashheart found Chamomile, Burdock root and Dock leaves. She looked for a little longer and eventually stopped to hunt.

"Splashheart!" Brindlestar's grief filled meow split the air.

"I'm coming!" Splashheart sprinted toward her as fast as her paws could carry her.

"Hurry!" Brindlestar called. Splashheart finally arrived to find Bearpelt lying motionless on the ground with Brindlestar sitting beside him.

"What happened?" Splashheart fretted.

"We were hunting and he said he smelt something weird so he went to check it out, when I came to look for him I found him like this," Brindlestar's meow sounded full of grief.

 _Is this cat really that important to her?_ Splashheart thought.

"Please you have to help him; I can't lose another kit…" Brindlestar added.

"I won't let him go…" Splashheart couldn't promise anything but she would try.

 _I won't let him die easily…_

"It's…alright…Splashheart, I'm not afraid of…death…" Bearpelt whispered.

"But I care about losing you…" Brindlestar grieved.

"What happened to you?" Splashheart asked.

"I…got bitten by an adder," Bearpelt quickly replied in gasps of pain.

"Bearpelt!" Brindlestar shouted trying to wake him up.

"I'm sorry but he hunts with Starclan now…" Splashheart grieved.

"You did nothing!" Brindlestar retaliated.

"There's nothing I could have done," Splashheart didn't meet her burning gaze, just simply faced the ground staring at Bearpelt's motionless body.

"You could have given him something!" Brindlestar spat.

"No, there's nothing for an adder bite," Splashheart replied filled with grief.

"Let's get back to camp!" Brindlestar swooped up her grown kit in her jaws and dragged him back leaving Splashheart alone in the clearing.

Splashheart heard a rustling from the bushes behind her.

"We saw everything…" Honeypelt soothed Splashheart.

"I guess I really need that Chamomile now," Jaypaw tried to cheer her up but it didn't do anything.

"You'll be fine, just go back to camp…" Splashheart advised.

"Are you going to be ok?" Honeypelt asked shoving Jaypaw in front of her.

"I'll be fine, I just need to sit for a little," Splashheart pleaded.

"Alright, just come back to camp when you're ready," Honeypelt replied giving her a lick in between the ears.

Once her and Jaypaw had left, Splashheart looked up at the sky.

"I'm sorry Bearpelt…" Splashheart whispered.


	13. Chapter 11

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 11**

Chestfall felt a sharp prod in his side and looked up to see Honeypelt looking thoughtfully at Jaypelt. Jaypelt, Larchclaw and Hollowtail had become great warriors along with Sweettuft, Tumblefoot, Swallowfall, Squeakfern and Coalface; Dapplecoat's kits had become Juniperpaw and Whitepaw.

"Chestfall?" Honeypelt whispered.

"What's up?" Chestfall whispered in reply.

"It's Jaypelt, he hasn't been the same since Bearpelt died," She fretted.

"Well he was his mentor and Jaypelt even asked to be named after him…" Chestfall added.

"But he just seems so down…" Honeypelt pleaded.

"Why are talking about this now, it's been moons since his death and we are still going on about it," Chestfall replied, ending in a huge yawn.

"I'm going to talk to him," Honeypelt got up and stretched her forepaws out in front of her.

"No, everyone's asleep, talk to him in the morning…" Chestfall pleaded.

"Ok…" Honeypelt lay back down and rested her head on Chestfall's shoulder; taking one last glance at Jaypelt he placed his head on his forepaws and fell deep into sleep.

"Chestfall!" Lightwhisker called to her kit.

"What… ha…?" Chestfall's head shot up and he looked around to see that most of the warriors were gone.

 _Did I miss the dawn patrol?_

"Hurry up, you're leading a border patrol," Lightwhisker called again.

"I'm coming…" Chestfall got up and arched his back in a big stretch before padding out of the warriors den.

"Finally, Chestfall take Sweettuft, Jaypelt and Juniperpaw."

The apprentice's head popped up as he heard his name called by Redfeather.

"Will we go along the Duskclan border?" Chestfall asked holding back a yawn.

"Yes, also one of you show Juniperpaw how to mark a border, I don't think he knows how yet," Redfeather advised.

"Alright, anyone who is going on Chestfall's patrol leave now!" Redfeather called before padding over to the nursery where Brindlestar had moved to.

When Chestfall's patrol made it to the thorn tunnel he squeezed through and pelted through the forest with his patrol at his heels.

"Wait!" Jaypelt called ahead to his father.

"What's wrong?" Chestfall turned around and faced his kit.

"It's Sweettuft," Jaypelt had his tail on the she-cats shoulder.

"I'm fine…" Sweettuft pleaded but Chestfall could see she wasn't ok for she was breathing heavily and her stomach was a little swollen. Jaypelt gave the she-cat a lick between the ears.

 _Now I know why you have been so distracted lately…_

Chestfall thought about Jaypelt who was still trying to comfort Sweettuft.

"You two go back to camp and tell Lilysnow or Splashheart what has happened, me and Juniperpaw will keep going," Chestfall meowed.

"So how do you mark a border?" Juniperpaw obviously wanted to change the subject.

"You rub yourself on trees and bushes," Chestfall advised showing him how on the old bark tree between the Duskclan and Roarclan border.

"That's so easy!" Juniperpaw exclaimed before dashing toward an elder bush

"Wait!" Chestfall suddenly realized that Juniperpaw had run to the wrong side of the border.

"Help!" Juniperpaw whined, Chestfall ran forward to the edge of the border and saw a Duskclan cat holding him down with one paw on his head, claws sheathed.

"Get off him, he's only an apprentice!" Chestfall hissed.

"He was on our side of the border" The Duskclan cat growled.

"Get off him Batbelly…" A pretty golden she-cat came out from behind him, followed by an apprentice.

"Fine…" Batbelly lifted his paw off Juniperpaw who instantly sprinted to his side of the border.

"Thank you." Chestfall tried to sound polite but his neck fur was still raised.

"You're welcome," the she-cat purred looking back at Batbelly who was storming off deeper into the pine forest.

"Is he always that cranky?" Chestfall joked.

"No, he is just really protective of Duskclan," she replied.

"Can we go already?" Juniperpaw was halfway down the path they had followed to get to the border.

"I should probably go…" Chestfall meowed.

"Me too," The she-cat chuckled.

"Oh, by the way I'm Chestfall," Chestfall quickly meowed before racing after Juniperpaw.

"I'm Hayleaf!" She called back.


	14. Chapter 12

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 12**

"Push Brindlestar!" Splashheart pleaded.

"I… can't…" Brindlestar heaved with all her might but the kits wouldn't come.

"Please try," Splashheart soothed.

"Argh!" Brindlestars belly rippled and a little she-cat slid out.

"That's it, one more push," Splashheart soothed.

"You're done Brindlestar…" Sweettuft had woken up and was gazing at Brindlestar's two beautiful kits.

"Why aren't they moving?" Brindlestar was nosing her kits toward her stomach but one of them wasn't breathing and the other was barely moving.

"Don't worry," Splashheart nudged the kits with her nose to see if they were cold, one of the kits was freezing. _He's gone…_ But the other one still had some warmth on her.

"Well?" Brindlestar looked at Splashheart with eyes full of grief.

"I'm sorry but the tom is dead, yet the she-cat still has some warmth on her," Splashheart picked up the she-cat and showed Brindlestar how to warm her up by licking the fur the wrong way.

"She seems fine now," Brindlestar meowed with an edge of sadness for the tom.

"I'll check in later," Splashheart padded out of the nursery and was nearly bombarded by warriors chasing something out of the camp.

"Don't let it escape!" Redfeather shouted.

 _What is it?_ Splashheart jumped up onto a rock to see what they were chasing; when she got up on the rock she saw that they were chasing a little kit.

"Stop!" Splashheart jumped down from the rock and cut them off leaving her in between the kit and the three warriors that had been chasing it.

"Get out of the way, medicine cat!" Screechclaw hissed batting her with his paw out of the way.

"Don't you dare!" Lightwhisker had instantly shot up from her fresh-kill and was facing Screechclaw her lip curled back in a snarl.

"Not you too!" Screechclaw padded closer to the kit but was blocked by Lightwhisker.

"It's just a kit," Splashheart had jumped up and faced Screechclaw.

"It stole from the clan!" Redfeather hissed shoving between the three warriors to be only a whisker length away from Splashheart.

"I had no choice, my mamma is dead," The kit whined.

"What!" Lightwhisker turned around and gave the kit a lick in between its ears to soothe it.

"Where is she?" Redfeather sounded sympathetic but didn't seem convinced.

"She is near that old human place," the kit explained.

"What's a human?" Sagewillow, one of the other three warriors asked.

"It's tall and pink," the kit replied.

"Oh, you mean a twoleg," Cherrywhisker, the last of the three warriors meowed.

"Well, you don't have to eat that thrush if you don't like I have just recently given birth to a kit so I have milk to spare," Brindlestar had poked her head out of the nursery.

"Really!" the kit instantly dropped the thrush and squeezed through the warriors to meet Brindlestar.

"What's your name?" Brindlestar quickly asked.

"Pip," the kit replied.

"Well now you're Pipkit and you are a handsome ginger and white tom," Brindlestar purred.

"But I already know I'm a kit" Pipkit meowed tilting his head to one side.

"No mouse-brain, we call all our kits that, like Daisykit my most recent kit," Brindlestar meowed with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Oh, I get it now," Pipkit meowed ending with a huge yawn.

"Come on let's get you fed and then you can rest," Brindlestar soothed.

"That sounds great!" Pipkit jumped inside the nursery and was then followed by Brindlestar.

"I guess he's part of the clan now…" Screechclaw muttered.

"Seems like Roarclan is mostly made up of Kittypets and Rogues," Sagewillow whispered. Lightwhisker and Moonblaze flinched at the comment.

"It shouldn't matter where cats come from, it just proves that Roarclan are proud of any cat willing to show they're worthy," Redfeather praised.


	15. Chapter 13

Warriors Old Memories

 **Chapter 13**

Swiftleap padded through the forest with his kit Whitepaw at his side, every now and again Whitepaw would wander off to smell a bush and sharpen his claws on a tree but Swiftleap simply kept walking forward.

"Where are we going?" Whitepaw asked steering away from him to smell another bush.

"You'll see," Swiftleap placed his tail on his kit's shoulder.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Whitepaw meowed, tipping his head to one side.

"Because you have to see it," Swiftleap replied.

"Has Juniperpaw seen it?" Whitepaw meowed, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"No he hasn't, now please stop asking questions and just trust me," Swiftleap replied sternly.

"Ok," Whitepaw lowered his head and padded alongside his father, no questions asked.

"We're here," Swiftleap purred, Whitepaw's head instantly popped up and he stared in awe at the scene in front of him.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Whitepaw exclaimed, Swiftleap looked forward and remembered the place before him with its vast range of water and trees surrounding it from every part so no cat can get in or out.

"How did you find this place?" Whitepaw asked.

"Me and your mother came here a lot when we were apprentices but now we have responsibilities and we hardly get any chance to come here," Swiftleap grieved.

"Well I'm glad you brought me here," Whitepaw leaned onto his father's shoulder.

"You make sure that when you find the cat that makes you happy you bring her here," Swiftleap got up and started padding back to camp soon followed by Whitepaw.

"What happens if I never get a mate?" Whitepaw meowed.

"You will," Swiftleap replied sternly.

"What if I don't?"

"You will!"

"I don't want a mate!" Whitepaw hissed back at him.

"What?" Swiftleap's neck fur rose at what his kit had said.

"That's right; I don't want to have to go into battle worrying about some other cat," Whitepaw hissed before pelting through the forest back to camp.

"Wow, great parenting Swiftleap."

Swiftleap jumped at the sound of a she-cat's voice behind him.

"Ashclaw!" Swiftleap hissed.

"It's alright, I come in peace" Ashclaw soothed.

"You will be coming in pieces next time if you don't leave now," Swiftleap growled.

"Let me speak!" Ashclaw hissed digging her claws into the ground.

"Fine!" Swiftleap sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws.

"Thank-you, now you know that new kit your clan accepted?" Ashclaw asked.

"Yes, what about him?" Swiftleap replied.

"His mother was my sister, so technically he is kin to me," Ashclaw advised.

"So?" Swiftleap was beginning to get irritated by Ashclaw's ignorance.

"So that means I can join your clan and be with Shredflame!" Ashclaw meowed excitedly.

"Shredflame?" Swiftleap had heard the tom call her name but hadn't realised that they were mates.

"Yes, I love him and he loves me," Ashclaw squeaked like an excited kit.

"Well then come with me," Swiftleap advised padding back to camp with Ashclaw at his side. _I can't believe I'm doing this but I guess she just wants a mate and kits like any other cat would…_


	16. Chapter 14

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 14**

"What's this Swiftleap?" Chestfall heard Redfeather question his brother as he padded into camp with a black she-cat at his side.

"Ashclaw!" A voice yelped across the clearing to the she-cat.

"Shredflame!" The she-cat replied splitting from Swiftleap's side and touching noses with Shredflame.

"Shredflame, you know this cat?" Redfeather asked the tom.

"Yes I do, we met a while ago and we have been seeing each other ever since!" Shredflame retaliated.

"Is Pipkit here?" Ashclaw ventured.

"How did you know about him?" Brindlestar had come out of the nursery to see what was going on; Ashclaw looked over at Shredflame who was staring at his paws in embarrassment.

"I'm his mother's sister," Ashclaw admitted.

"Ashclaw!" Pipkit had squeezed himself out of the nursery and sprinted towards Ashclaw.

"Pipkit!" Brindlestar growled stopping the kit immediately.

"But I haven't seen her in moons…" Pipkit whined.

"Get back in the nursery and wait for me to come get you," she soothed.

Brindlestar's gaze stopped on Ashclaw and she slowly padded toward her, her jaws spread apart and eyes wide as she looked Ashclaw up and down.

"So, you believe you are worthy of joining Roarclan do you?" Brindlestar challenged Ashclaw.

"Yes, yes I do and I can prove it," she replied confidently.

"Chestfall, come here" Brindlestar signalled Chestfall forward with a slight motion of her head.

"Perfect…" Ashclaw purred turning her around to face Swiftleap, who looked rather worried.

 _Does he really think I am that bad at fighting?_ Chestfall reassured himself.

"Ashclaw, you are going to prove yourself worthy of Roarclan by fighting one of our more senior warriors," Brindlestar prompted.

"That's fine by me," Ashclaw padded forward and nodded at Brindlestar showing her she was ready.

Chestfall instantly leaped at Ashclaw trying to take her by surprise but Ashclaw was more prepared than he thought, she leaped to the side and hooked one of her forepaws underneath Chestfall's legs causing him to trip a muzzle-first in dirt.

"Come one Chestfall, I expected better from a _senior_ warrior," she joked.

Chestfall used her sappy comment as a distraction and leaped on her back pushing her to the ground, winding her. Ashclaw lay still for a bit before sliding out from underneath Chestfall and turning around to face him. Chestfall charged at Ashclaw, full speed but Ashclaw jumped up and ran down Chestfall's back landing gracefully on the ground behind him, Chestfall rapidly stopped and turned around to charge at her again, this time he actually made it close enough to her to pounce and hold her down.

"No! Please get off me, please!" Ashclaw was screaming like a frantic kit.

"Ok, ok sorry," Chestfall lifted his paws off her back and she instantly sprinted to Shredflame who looked just as surprised as Chestfall.

"Ashclaw?" Brindlestar carefully approached the she-cat.

"I'm sorry, just something happened when I was younger and…" Ashclaw's meow drifted away and her eyes filled with deep fear.

"You can stay here tonight and I will decide what happens in the morning, for now you may come and see Pipkit with me," Brindlestar started to walk toward the nursery and Ashclaw followed her slowly hesitant to be following the leader of Roarclan but she became a little more confident when most cats gave a curt nod to reassure her.

"Hey Chestfall!" Splashheart called to Chestfall from the entrance to the medicine den.

"I'm fine," Chestfall replied. Splashheart didn't reply at all just simply signalled Chestfall over.

"What's wrong?" He meowed when he arrived at her side.

"Remember when I fell in the stream near the border between Streamclan and Roarclan and I told you about that cat I saw in the medicine den beside Lilysnow?" Splashheart looked genuinely worried so Chestfall tried to remember.

"Oh yeah, you said it was black with one white paw and green eyes right?" Chestfall remembered Splashheart fretting over a cat that only she had seen.

"Well, then you would know that the cat that is in the nursery right now is that cat," she replied.

"How do you know?" Chestfall wasn't convinced.

"I just do!" Splashheart growled leaving the medicine den.

 _Is Ashclaw the cat she saw?_


	17. Chapter 15

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 15**

"Birchpelt?" Splashheart had stormed out of the camp after speaking to her brother and had gone looking for the tom she cared for so much.

"He's not here…" A tom's voice had meowed to her from the opposite side of the stream.

"Where is he?" She hissed back in reply.

"He's dead!" They growled back. Splashheart went silent with shock.

 _He can't be…_ Splashheart couldn't believe he was gone.

"You're lying!" Her neck fur was raised so she wasn't afraid to get what she wanted to hear.

"Fine, you can believe that but if you want to know how he died then ask his mother!" A she-cat came out from behind the tom and sat down calmly at the shore.

"How did he die?" Splashheart asked wearily.

"He died on his way to meet you!" The she-cat spat.

"How did he die?" Splashheart had bit back a harsh reply and pressed the she-cat.

"He was killed by a fox searching for easy prey," the she-cat grieved.

"I'm so sorry…" Splashheart replied holding back her own grief.

"You should be!" The tom spat, leaving the she-cat to grieve.

"I…I had no idea this would happen…" Splashheart stammered.

"If he hadn't fallen in love with you he wouldn't have been dead, he would be safe in his nest caring for his clanmates," the tom replied turning tail and fleeing deeper into Streamclan. The she-cat faced Splashheart and hissed before following the tom down the same path.

"Oh Birchpelt, I'm so sorry!" Splashheart faced the sky and called out to her warrior ancestors.

" _You'll be with me soon enough my love…_ " A voice breathed into Splashheart's ear.

"But I'm so young, it will be moons before I join you," she replied.

" _Remember Splashheart, not every warrior can be trusted, forgotten warriors will come back to haunt you but honoured warriors will stay to protect you…_ " The voice drifted away slowly until all that was left was the slight breeze to show it had been there.

"Splashheart, are you alright?" Splashheart turned around to see Ashclaw sitting behind her, her eyes filled with concern.

"No, no I'm not" Splashheart ran straight for the newest arrival to Roarclan and placed her head on her shoulder, she felt a cat's tongue softly rasping on her head.

"What's happened?" Ashclaw meowed in between licks.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone?" Splashheart meowed.

"I promise, it will be our little secret…" Ashclaw promised.

"I fell in love with a cat from Streamclan and I just found out that they died," Splashheart blurted out splitting from Ashclaw so she could face her.

"Oh…" Ashclaw seemed quite surprised but also sympathetic.

"I'm sorry," Splashheart realised she had probably seemed quite mad when she blurted out at Ashclaw.

"It's alright, now I have to tell you something," Ashclaw added.

"Why?" Splashheart tipped her head slightly.

"Because you told me something," Ashclaw replied.

"Oh ok, tell away," Splashheart meowed cheerfully.

"Well, you know how I got so terrified when Chestfall held me down?" Ashclaw meowed.

"Yeah, why?" Splashheart really wanted to know why she got so frightened but she didn't want to ask.

"Well when I was younger, about an apprentice's age, I got trapped under a tree that had fallen on me; my family had also been trapped under the same tree but a twoleg found us. It was too late for my family but I was still barely breathing…" Ashclaw was facing the ground her face unreadable.

"Ashclaw, you don't have to continue if you don't want to," Splashheart soothed the she-cat.

"No, its fine, as I was saying, the twoleg found us and they took me with them leaving my dead family under the tree. I had no idea where the twoleg was taking me but all I knew was that I was in so much pain that I didn't care. The twoleg took me to a place infested with twolegs and other animals. Soon after we arrived I was taken somewhere else, it was there that all the torture began, they stabbed me with sharp thing and poked at all my sore parts and shaved all my fur off…" Ashclaw hissed at the ground as if she were back in this horrible place.

"Wow, that's horrible…" Splashheart placed her tail-tip on Ashclaw's shoulder and gave her cheek a swift lick.

"Whatever happened after that I can't remember, the only thing I remember after that was when I woke up in a makeshift den in the forest near the Roarclan camp," Ashclaw added.

Ashclaw had explained how she had watched Roarclan live and had named herself Ashpaw and trained with trees and leaves to understand the warrior code, then when it was time she named herself Ashclaw.

"Did you ever visit the medicine den?" Splashheart had to know if Ashclaw was the cat she saw in the medicine den.

"No, but I know that there are warrior ancestors who didn't get to go to Starclan and they sometimes turn themselves into other cats so they can go to camps and gatherings," Ashclaw meowed.

"How do you know about them?" Splashheart asked the she-cat.

"I got visited by a Starclan cat in my dream one time and they told me about all your rules and they even gave me some medicine remedies," Ashclaw purred obviously remembering the dream.

"Thank-you Ashclaw but I should really get back to camp in case they need me," Splashheart purred. Ashclaw simply replied with a brisk nod before pelting off another way.

 _She's probably going hunting…_


	18. Chapter 16

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 16**

It had been one moon since Ashclaw and Pipkit had arrived in the camp and everyone seemed to be accepting them as if they had been in the clan their whole lives.

"Hey Ashclaw!" Swiftleap turned to face where the voice had called from. _Oh, it's just Shredflame,_ He thought to himself.

"And then I got into this huge conversation with a dead bird and-"Ashclaw had been talking to Honeyclaw and Stumpyleg before Shredflame had interrupted her.

"Can you come over here a sec?" Shredflame shouted.

"Yeah sure, sorry you two, duty calls," Ashclaw joked before padding toward her mate.

"I'm going hunting with Icebreeze and Breezefang, do you want to come?" Shredflame asked.

"I'm bringing my apprentice Whitepaw as well," Icebreeze added.

"Yeah sure," she replied cheerfully, her tail sticking right up. All four cats raced out of the clearing through the thorn tunnel.

"Run!" A meow split through the clearing like a branch snapping off a tree.

"Lightwhisker, what's wrong?" Redfeather had raced to the she-cat who looked as if she had been running as fast as she could back to camp.

"Badgers…" Lightwhisker's meow drifted off as she flopped onto the ground, her sides heaving, Redfeather's head instantly shot up and his head whipped around the clearing.

"Get the kits and elders out of here now!" Redfeather shouted to every cat that was in the clearing.

"What about the queens?" Sweettuft had heaved herself out of her nest and pleaded with Redfeather.

"Sweettuft will go with the kits; Brindlestar you stay here and help protect the camp," Redfeather ordered. Brindlestar looked shocked at first to be ordered around by her deputy but she simply nodded and helped get the kits out of the clearing.

"Where are they coming from?" Redfeather pressed to Lightwhisker who still hadn't gained her breath but she made out a whisper.

"Shredflame's hunting patrol and Moonblaze are fending them off by the old fallen over sycamore tree," Lightwhisker whispered her head flopping back to the ground when she finished.

"Swiftleap, you're the fastest, I need you to go find where they are now," Redfeather told Swiftleap.

"What do I do once I'm there?" Swiftleap asked.

"You report back to me," Redfeather replied. Swiftleap nodded and pelted out of the clearing.

"Don't get too close!" Swiftleap heard Chestfall add.

Swiftleap pelted as quickly as he could through the forest making sure to smell for badgers or listen for fighting. He suddenly heard a loud cat screech from far off in the distance. He sprinted toward it only to find six badgers fighting four cats.

 _How come there is only four? Where's Whitepaw?_ Swiftleap tried to scent his kit but all he could smell was badgers and cat blood. He travelled toward the scent of blood and followed that around the clearing. _There he is!_ Whitepaw was crouched down really low in bush making sure he stayed away from the badgers.

"Swiftleap!" Whitepaw sprinted toward his father.

"Where's Breezefang?" Swiftleap had only just realised that the she-cat wasn't there.

"She threw me into the bush but then she was crushed by a badger and thrown away in its massive jaws," Whitepaw grieved. Swiftleap felt as if someone had ripped part of his fur off, he had loved Breezefang like a mother. _She was my mentor…_ Swiftleap clawed the ground beneath him and looked up again at the fighting in front of him.

"More are coming," Swiftleap told Whitepaw whose eyes filled with horror as three more badgers poured into the clearing.

"What are we going to do?" Whitepaw whimpered slowly backing away

"I am going to stay here and help, you are going to go back to camp and tell Redfeather how many badgers there are," Swiftleap ordered shoving his kit away. Whitepaw nodded and sprinted back to camp. As soon as he was gone Swiftleap leaped on top of a badger and hooked his claws deep into its back.

"Swiftleap!" Moonblaze's eyes filled with glee at the sight of his kit.

"No time to chat!" Swiftleap hissed biting the back of the badger's neck and ripping its fur off. _Please hurry Whitepaw…_ Swiftleap sent a silent prayer to his kit.


	19. Chapter 17

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 17**

 _I hope Swiftleap is ok…_ Chestfall fretted. Whitepaw had arrived back instead of Swiftleap because Swiftleap knew that the five cats needed help. _Wait, four cats…_ The clan hadn't grieved too long for Breezefang because they knew that the badgers were approaching, and fast.

"Chestfall, Dapplecoat, Screechclaw and Flowerstep, you come with me to help fend off the badgers, the rest of you stay here in case the badgers make it back to camp!" Redfeather ordered from highcliff.

"Stumpyleg and Honeyclaw, we only need you to come help if the badgers become too much so make sure you stay in the elders den," Brindlestar advised standing beside Redfeather on the highcliff.

"My patrol, move out!" Redfeather bounded down from highcliff and raced out of the thorn tunnel with his patrol following.

Chestfall quickly looked around the clearing. _I hope they can defend themselves…_ Chestfall then followed the patrol to where Whitepaw had said the badgers were but the patrol had stopped because the badgers had moved forward closer to the camp.

"Keep pushing them back!" Moonblaze shouted over the hissing and yowling of other cats.

"It's too hard, we can't win," Icebreeze pleaded.

"Not so fast!" Redfeather charged at a large muscular badger.

"Redfeather!" Shredflame eyes lit up and then filled with confidence. "I'm not alone," he muttered through a mouthful of badger fur.

Chestfall instantly pounced on a smaller badger and raked his claws down its flank; Screechclaw, Dapplecoat and Flowerstep had done the same.

"Get out of here you filthy thing" Chestfall hissed, the badger left the way it had come whimpering, but after it had left two more arrived, Chestfall leaped up a tree and managed to climb along a couple more trees to see where they were coming from, the badger he had shredded up was lying dead closer to its den.

"How many are there?" Chestfall muttered to himself, he climbed back to the clearing and looked down. He could see ten badgers fighting nine cats. This was not a fair fight, Chestfall looked around for his brother and saw him gripped to a badgers back.

"Help!" Dappelcoat's meow split the clearing; Chestfall looked over and saw her cornered against a tree with two badgers closing in on her.

"I'm coming!" Chestfall leaped down from the tree and raced toward her, when he arrived he leaped on top of one of the badgers and bit down hard into its ear, tearing it off in single heartbeat. The badger instantly ripped him off and threw him at a tree. It quickly ran off back into the bushes.

"And stay out!" Dapplecoat hissed to the second badger, Chestfall looked around and saw that there were only four badgers left.

"We're winning!" Redfeather praised, his eyes instantly filled with horror as he realised where the badgers had been leaving to.

 _They're headed for the camp!_ Chestfall instantly sprinted after them leaving everyone else in the clearing.

"Chestfall, wait!"

Chestfall ignored Redfeather's order and kept running, he parted his jaws and tried to scent the badgers but all he could get was whiff of their remaining scent. _Why can't I smell anything?_ Chestfall suddenly realised that one of the badgers had cut his nose and filled it with his own blood.

"Chestfall!" Moonblaze called out from behind him. He whipped his head around to face his father and soon after was shoved up a tree on a low branch quickly followed by Moonblaze, suddenly three more badgers charged past.

"What!" Chestfall wanted to sprint back to camp to help his clanmates.

"The other one was killed by me and Swiftleap. Anyway Redfeather, wants us to rest," Moonblaze advised.

"Rest? How can we rest knowing that the rest of our clan is about to be bombarded by badgers?" He hissed.

"Just come with me" Moonblaze advised.

"Fine," Chestfall replied, storming off in front of his father.

"Can you walk?" Chestfall heard Swiftleap meow.

"No, it hurts too much," Dapplecoat's meow replied. _Was that my fault? I shouldn't have left her…_

"Just try," Swiftleap gave his mate a soothing lick on her forehead.

"Ow!" Dapplecoat stood up but her hind paw had a huge cut in it that was oozing blood out like a stream on a stormy day.

"Please wake up Shredflame, you have too…" Ashclaw's grief stricken voice sounded behind Chestfall.

"I don't think he's going to," Icebreeze soothed the she-cat.

"He has too!" She retaliated. Chestfall tried to take his mind off Shredflame by offering to go find Breezefang's body. Redfeather had replied with a brisk nod and Chestfall had shot off into the bushes. He eventually found her body, her head was twisted slightly and her mouth was drooling blood. Chestfall tried not to gag at the she-cat but he lifted her by her scruff and brought her back to the clearing.

"Oh, great Starclan that hurts!" Chestfall jerked his head over to the voice and saw that Shredflame had woken up with a crooked paw.

"You're ok!" Chestfall exclaimed through a mouthful of fur.

"Come on, let's go back to camp" Redfeather meowed, he then realised that Dapplecoat and Shredflame couldn't walk.

"Maybe any cat that is fit enough to go back to camp should go?" Chestfall queried.

"Good idea, Swiftleap, Chestfall, Flowerstep and Icebreeze come with me, Ashclaw and Screechclaw you stay with these two." Screechclaw looked up from cleaning himself and gave Ashclaw an angry hiss before continuing to clean his cuts. Redfeather signalled his tail toward the two cats that were sitting beside Breezefang's body; all four cats got up and walked out of the clearing, starting a run as soon as they got out of earshot.


	20. Chapter 18

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 18**

"I can hear them coming!" Brindlestar called from highcliff.

"You all better be ready, badgers are vicious creatures," Stumpyleg warned before following Honeyclaw into the elders den.

"Ready to show off some of your fighting skills?" Lilysnow rested her tail- tip on Splashheart's shoulder. Lilysnow had aged a lot since Splashheart became her apprentice and she had become a lot clumsier with her old age so Splashheart felt like she needed to protect her.

"I'll be fine, I may be old but that doesn't mean I-" Lilysnow was cut off by a loud caterwaul. Splashheart shot out of the medicine den and saw that the badgers had smashed through the camp wall and were in the camp now.

"Splashheart, watch out!" Splashheart turned around to see a badger charging at her with Appleskip hooked on its back.

"Move!" Darkpelt jumped in front of her and scratched its nose turning it away from her

"Thanks," Splashheart meowed to Darkpelt.

"Watch yourself next time," Darkpelt hissed, charging of toward another badger.

Splashheart followed him into the battle and jumped onto a badger's back hooking her claws in its back and biting down hard into its shoulder. The badger stopped facing its original attacker and turned its head around to face Splashheart.

"Woops," Splashheart whimpered, unhooking her claws and getting ready to jump off, but the badger was prepared; it grabbed her by the scruff with its massive jaws and smashed Splashheart to the ground.

"Splashheart…" Honeypelt's meow drifted off as Splashheart's breathing stopped and the world around her went black.

 _Is this the end?_ Everything around Splashheart went silent and for a heartbeat everything was peaceful when suddenly Splashheart felt a sharp prod in her side. _Nope, I'm still alive._

"Splashheart!" Honeypelt's grief stricken meow split the silence. Splashheart had woken up.

"Oh thank Starclan, I thought you were a goner, come on get up there's no time to waste the badgers are still here!" Honeypelt meowed, excited that her friend was alright.

"There's two more!" Brindlestar suddenly shouted above the fighting, Splashheart looked around the clearing and saw that there were two badgers lying dead on the ground and the others had fled.

"We won!" Jaypelt exclaimed, shooting out of the clearing to go find his mate.

"Lilysnow, did you hear?" Splashheart turned tail and fled for the medicine den; she arrived and poked her head inside. _Where is she?_ Splashheart came out of the clearing and saw that a few cats were sitting close to each other looking down at the ground. _No…_ Splashheart sprinted to the cats and saw that the cats were Brindlestar, Tumblefoot and Coalface.

"Is she here?" Splashheart heard Lilysnow whisper.

"Yes I am what do you need?" Splashheart began to go get Lilysnow some poppy seeds for the pain but was stopped by Brindlestar. _Why won't she let me help her?_

"I need to speak to you…" Lilysnow wheezed.

"No, I don't want to hear it, I want you to be ok," Splashheart meowed trying to hold back her grief.

"Leave them be," Brindlestar ordered the other cats, she too joined them and padded off to check on other cats.

"Please don't leave me," Splashheart collapsed on the ground beside her mentor.

"Listen to me Splashheart, I am old and injured there is no need to worry about me, you are a great medicine cat and-" Splashheart fell onto Lilysnow's shoulder in tears.

"I don't want to lose you…" Splashheart whimpered.

"I know, and I don't want to leave you but I can't fight death, remember the things that I said…" Lilysnow's meow started to drift off as her eyes began to close.

"Please Lilysnow, don't leave me!" Splashheart shouted in grief.

"Remember the love that I said…" Lilysnow's eyes closed and her breathing stopped.

"I will remember everything about you," Splashheart lay her head on Lilysnow's shoulder and sent a silent prayer to her.

"Cats of Roarclan, I know many of us are injured or worse but we need to start repairing the camp and our clan!" Brindlestar had leaped onto the highcliff and she had meowed to the cats in the camp, the bushes rustled a bit where the thorn tunnel had been announcing the arrival of the rest of the patrol that had gone to fend off the badgers.

"I'm very sorry to announce but Breezefang has died," Screechclaw meowed first, Shredflame and Dapplecoat followed him in limping with Ashclaw bringing up the rear.

"Flowerstep is dead as well!" Whitepaw announced.

"Don't forget Lilysnow!" Splashheart added

"We will never forget these three cats, they were a wonderful addition to our clan," Redfeather grieved.

"We will mourn for them tonight but I want normal patrols and a happy clan by tomorrow," Brindlestar advised.

"You can only hope for a happy clan," Splashheart muttered to herself.

"Any cat that is seriously injured please go to Lilysnow- I mean, Splashheart, for your treatment," Brindlestar ordered, she jumped down from the highcliff and walked over to Splashheart.

"I know you're upset but try not to show it as much, the clan needs to know you're ok," Brindlestar's meow was as soft as a mother that had just yelled at her kit and felt ashamed for it.

"I will try," Splashheart replied.


	21. Chapter 19

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 19**

"Lightwhisker!" Swiftleap called to his mother, who was sunbathing near the elders den.

"Yes, I was kind of busy," Lightwhisker groaned, heaving herself up.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you needed anything," Swiftleap had realised his mother was expecting kits even though she hadn't admitted it.

"I am quite capable of getting myself fresh-kill," Lightwhisker joked cuffing his ear with her tail-tip.

"It's ok, I know," Swiftleap sat beside his mother looking down at her stomach.

"Is it that obvious?" Lightwhisker meowed covering her stomach with her tail.

"You should just accept it and go to the nursery," Swiftleap advised.

"No, the clan needs as many warriors as it can get after the badgers," Lightwhisker replied, giving Swiftleap a lick on the ear.

"And greencough that killed Nightberry and Darkpelt," Swiftleap grieved, Swiftleap stood up and began to walk away, waving at his mother with his tail.

"Swiftleap, come here at once!" Swiftleap perked his head up and saw that Honeyclaw had called to him.

"What's wrong?" Swiftleap padded over to the aging elder.

"Is Lightwhisker expecting kits again?" Honeyclaw meowed, an edge to her tone.

"How would I know?" Swiftleap lied.

"I saw your whole conversation and how she covered her stomach…" Honeyclaw looked up at Swiftleap and smiled a little.

"She is…" Swiftleap admitted.

"Oh this is wonderful, more fine kits to be part of this clan," Honeyclaw meowed cheerfully.

"She isn't going to tell anyone yet though," Swiftleap replied.

"I understand," Honeyclaw lay her head back down and dozed off.

"Everyone, I have great news!" Swiftleap turned and saw Toadleap standing in the middle of the clearing.

"Well, spit it out," Stumpyleg joked.

"Cherrywhisker is expecting my kits!" Toadleap exclaimed, a few surprised and happy murmurs went around the clearing.

 _Roarclan is growing!_ Swiftleap thought to himself cheerfully.


	22. Chapter 20

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 20**

"Moonblaze!" Lightwhisker's meow split the night silent clearing. Chestfall woke and wandered out to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong my love?" Moonblaze asked Lightwhisker who was sitting beside the leaders den beside the highcliff.

"My stomach…it hurts…" Lightwhisker gasped.

"How much?" Moonblaze asked.

"A lot!" She retaliated; Moonblaze was surprised by her tone but seemed sympathetic.

"Is it the kits?" Chestfall asked moving toward his mother.

"No!" Lightwhisker had, had kits before so she knew what they felt like.

 _I was the worst apparently…_ Chestfall remembered sitting in the nursery beside his mother and being told about how painful it was to have kits.

"Well what is it?" Moonblaze fretted.

I don't know," Lightwhisker replied, a slight edge to her tone.

"Would you like me to get Splashheart?" Chestfall asked.

"I'm already here," Splashheart's grim meow sounded behind them.

"Well?" Lightwhisker groaned.

"Eat these," Splashheart pushed a few herbs toward Lightwhisker with her paw and padded back to the medicine den.

"Thanks," Lightwhisker replied but Splashheart was already back in the medicine den.

 _I'll talk to her later._ Chestfall had to figure out a way to cheer his sister up, Lilysnow's death had taken the life out of her as if she had died as well.

"So, how do you feel?" Moonblaze asked Lightwhisker.

"A lot-" Lightwhisker's meow was cut off as she threw up all over the ground in front of her.

 _What is that? Is that blood?_

"Splashheart!" Chestfall rushed over to the medicine den and told Splashheart that there was blood in Lightwhisker's puke.

"What do you expect me to do?" Splashheart retaliated.

"She's your mother!" Chestfall growled.

"That doesn't mean I _have_ to help her," Splashheart turned her around and flopped her head to the ground.

"You're also a medicine cat," Chestfall reminded her.

"Well maybe I don't want to be a medicine cat anymore!" Splashheart shot up and landed squarely on Chestfall's shoulders slamming him to the ground.

"But…you have to…" Chestfall pleaded.

"I don't care, the only thing that was ever important to me is gone," Splashheart whispered, instantly letting go and dashing out into the clearing.

 _Was she in love with Lilysnow or something? Or was there something else, or something?_ Chestfall queried to himself.

"Chestfall!" Moonblaze's terrified meow split the clearing.

"What is it?" Chestfall dashed out of the medicine den toward his father, he quickly looked around the clearing for his sister but all he saw was the tip of her tail leaving the camp

"It wasn't blood, it was just some of the berry I had eaten," Lightwhisker meowed.

"I don't care, Splashheart doesn't want to be a medicine cat anymore," Chestfall hissed at his mother, she looked taken back by his anger.

"What do you-" Chestfall didn't listen to his father's question, he simply ran after his sister through the thorn tunnel.

"Birchpelt, I miss you so much, why did you have to go?" Splashheart's meow sounded from further in front of him.

 _Who's Birchpelt?_ Chestfall wondered. He slowly padded as if he was stalking prey until he could see her. He eventually got close enough so that he could see her, she was sitting by herself in the middle of a clearing.

"Splashheart?" Chestfall carefully approached his sister. Splashheart's neck fur rose as she heard her brother's voice.

"What do you want?" Splashheart hissed without turning around.

"I just wanted to know if you were ok. Who's Birchpelt?" Chestfall queried.

"He is nobody," Splashheart replied turning her head slightly so Chestfall could see half her face.

"Are you coming back to camp?" Chestfall asked, padding a little closer toward her.

"No Chestfall, I'm not," Splashheart meowed facing the ground.

"Where are you going then?" Chestfall asked his sister, sitting beside her and pressing himself against her.

"I'm going to be rogue from now on," Splashheart replied, giving his head a soothing lick.

"But the clan needs you," Chestfall pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I can't be a medicine cat anymore, it just doesn't feel right without Lilysnow," Splashheart grieved.

"Let me tell you something Splashheart, every cat dies at some point, even you and I will die sometime but that doesn't mean we give up everything we believe in," Chestfall preached.

"I suppose you're right…" Splashheart stood up and gestured with her tail for Chestfall to follow her.

"Are we going back to camp?" Chestfall meowed cheerfully.

"Yes, yes we are, and that is where we are staying," Splashheart replied cheerfully.


	23. Chapter 21

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 21**

"I'm going to call them Frogkit, Wolfkit and Springkit," Lightwhisker meowed, touching her nose to each kit.

"I can't believe I wanted to give this up," Splashheart meowed looking at her new siblings.

"I'm glad you didn't, I can't imagine any other cat delivering my kits," Lightwhisker soothed, reaching up to give her a lick on her forehead.

"Can I come in?" Moonblaze called through the barrier of the nursery.

"Of course you can," Splashheart replied. Moonblaze charged through the nursery entrance and instantly raced toward his mate, giving her a lick on the forehead.

"They're beautiful," Moonblaze praised her.

"I have to go and check the herb store, congratulations," Splashheart lied giving the two cats some time alone. She walked out into the clearing and saw that Honeypelt's hunting patrol had just returned with two bits of prey each.

"Good hunting?" Splashheart guessed.

"The forest is full of prey!" Pippaw exclaimed through a mouthful of vole, Pipkit and Daisykit had become apprentices with Hollowtail as Pippaw's mentor and Swallowfall as Daisypaw's.

"How about you two take your prey to the elders, I'm sure they'll love that juicy vole you caught Daisypaw," Honeypelt praised the two apprentices. Both apprentices dashed toward the elders den.

"Splashheart, can I talk to you please?" Splashheart turned around and saw Brindlestar facing her.

"What is it?" Splashheart asked.

"I have kits many times, three to be exact and I know what a pregnant she-cat looks like" Brindlestar meowed with an edge to her tone.

"What's your point?" Splashheart replied nervously.

"Come with me," Brindlestar meowed sternly; she climbed up the slope toward her den and proceeded to walk inside.

"So?" Splashheart wanted to know what was wrong with Brindlestar.

"You're expecting kits aren't you?" Brindlestar growled immediately, Splashheart jumped back from her sudden fierceness and looked at her stomach.

"How did you know…?" Splashheart muttered.

"I can just tell!" Brindlestar hissed

"What's going to happen to me?" Splashheart pleaded.

"First I want to know who the father is," Brindlestar ordered.

"A rogue I met a few moons ago, he was killed by a fox two moons ago though…" Splashheart didn't want to tell Brindlestar about Birchpelt so she lied.

"Once the kits are born, they will be given to a she-cat who is willing to take care of them," Brindlestar circled Splashheart looking her up and down.

"What about me?" Splashheart was too afraid to hear the answer but she had to find out what would happen to her.

"You will tell no one that you had kits and only you and I will know," Brindlestar hissed, signalling with her tail for Splashheart to leave.

"If they die-" Splashheart began.

"They are forgotten!" Brindlestar growled.

"I'm so sorry," Splashheart told Brindlestar but she simply ignored and signalled for her to leave.

"Lilysnow, are you there?" Splashheart called to the previous medicine cat but nothing came back, this was the first time that Splashheart had travelled to the moonstream alone.

"I'm here Splashheart…" Lilysnow purred, coming out from behind an elder bush.

"I have made a horrible mistake!" Splashheart raced toward her old mentor and fell onto her chest.

"I know you're expecting kits…" Lilysnow's meow trailed off as she stared at patch of grass with two mice lying beside each other.

"Is that an omen, as in the mice are me and Birchpelt?" Splashheart queried.

"If that were true, then where are the kits?" Lilysnow asked.

"They aren't there" Splashheart finally understood what the mice meant; one of them was alive and happy while the other was dead and pale.

"Trust me Splashheart, these kits will be no trouble," Lilysnow soothed.

"They're going to die aren't they?" Splashheart growled, Lilysnow simply replied by nodding her head.

"Remember Splashheart old cats die while new cats are brought into the forest," Lilysnow's shape started to fade and Splashheart suddenly woke up beside the moonstream with the medicine cats of the other clans starting wake as well.

"How was your dream Splashheart?" Flintstorm, the medicine cat of Breezeclan, asked.

"It was ok, I got to see Lilysnow again," Splashheart meowed cheerfully.

"Oh, well that's nice," Flintstorm replied, padding back toward his territory. Splashheart followed until they got the border then she said goodbye and slowly padded through the forest to her territory.


	24. Chapter 22

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 22**

"Mamma, I smell fox," Swiftleap heard Frogkit whisper to Lightwhisker.

"I'm sure it's stale," she soothed her kit.

Swiftleap parted his jaw to scent the fox; it was reasonably close to the camp. _I'll keep you safe, don't worry…_ Swiftleap promised to the kit silently, he got out of his nest and went to wake Redfeather, the deputy of Roarclan.

"Redfeather, I smell fox," Swiftleap whispered.

"I think it's in the camp, wake Chestfall and Tumblefoot up," Redfeather ordered.

"Chestfall, Tumblefoot, get up there's a fox in the camp," Swiftleap silently called, the two toms head's popped up and they started to make their way to the entrance.

"Wait here little ones I'm going to find out if there is any trouble," Lightwhisker meowed padding out of the nursery to meet the warriors.

"It is somewhere in the camp," Redfeather warned.

"What!" Lightwhisker raced back to the nursery to check on her kits.

"I'll go with her," Swiftleap told Redfeather who simply nodded his agreement.

"Frogkit!" Lightwhisker's growl split the silence and Swiftleap raced over to the nursery, he came face to face with a fox that had a little kit in its jaws.

"Give him back fox-dung!" Swiftleap retaliated, he leaped at the fox and laded squarely on its shoulders; the fox yelped and dropped Frogkit so it could nip at Swiftleap.

"Leave my kit alone!" Lightwhisker charged at the fox and scratched its eye. The fox reared away and shook Swiftleap off; it quickly picked up Frogkit's limp body and raced toward the entrance.

"Let him go dumb fox!" Moonblaze had woken up and started to chase the fox out of the clearing, Swiftleap quickly followed.

"No!" Moonblaze's grief stricken meow stopped Swiftleap dead in his tracks, he slowly padded forward and saw that Moonblaze was sitting beside a small hole in the ground.

"Is he?" Swiftleap already knew the answer he would get but he needed to make sure, Moonblaze shook his head slightly and Swiftleap instantly knew that his brother was gone.

 _I'll never forget you Frogkit…_


	25. Chapter 23

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 23**

"I smell a storm," Splashheart told Redfeather who was sitting beneath highcliff looking at the camp.

"We have storms all the time," Redfeather replied sternly, not gaining eye contact with Splashheart.

"This one smells big," Splashheart warned, parting her jaws to get a better scent.

"Try not to worry about it too much," Redfeather advised.

"Pippaw get off me!" Daisypaw's yelp sounded from behind the apprentices den.

"How dare you!" Splashheart had gone to see what had happened and saw that Honeyfern was scolding Pippaw.

"I was just playing…" Pippaw muttered, lowering his head in shame.

"It didn't feel like a game!" Daisypaw hissed padding off toward the fresh-kill pile

"Honeyfern, you shouldn't be so hard on him, you were an apprentice as well and you made mistakes," Splashheart joked.

"Don't play so rough next time," Honeyfern growled to Pippaw, ignoring Splashheart's comment, before following Daisypaw to the fresh-kill pile.

"Don't worry about her; she just feels the need to protect every she-cat in the clan." Splashheart padded over to Pippaw and laid her tail on his shoulder, trying to cheer him up.

"But Daisypaw and I are friends; I don't know why she lashed out at me like that," Pippaw whined.

"Daisypaw is kin of Brindlestar which means she is very contained and doesn't like many toms going near her." Splashheart recalled the time that Brindlestar had been jumped on by Birchthorn and she had lashed out and left Birchthorn with a nasty scratch on his eye.

"But I like Daisypaw, a lot," Pippaw replied.

"Really?" Splashheart didn't want to hurt the young tom's feelings but she didn't know how else to react to what Pippaw had just told her.

"Well yeah, she's so beautiful, her bright blue eyes and pretty cream coat and she's so talented, have you seen the way she fights and hunts…" Pippaw's voice trailed off as he stared at the ground beneath him, Splashheart could tell this tom was truly in love.

"She can definitely defend herself well," Splashheart had watched one of Daisypaw's training sessions with Pippaw and she had done extremely well.

"Well I better go, I have to go on a border patrol soon," Pippaw stood up and gave his chest fur a couple of quick licks before padding out to the clearing.

"Argh!" Splashheart's stomach rippled and she felt a sudden jolt of pain run along her spine.

"Splashheart?" Chestfall's meow sounded from in front of the apprentice's den.

"I'm fine!" Splashheart shouted back.

"Are you sure?" Chestfall's paw steps began to come closer.

"Just a little stomach ache," Splashheart quickly climbed through a gap behind the den and sprinted out into the forest.


	26. Chapter 24

Warriors New Rivals

 **Chapter 24**

"Get ready!" Brindlestar's call sounded from the highcliff. A storm had started and left the clan in a panic, rain poured down and lightning strikes split the sky.

"Get ready for what, our death?" Honeyclaw stammered, her eyes were filled with horror.

"I promise to keep you safe," Chestfall soothed the she-cat by laying his tail on her shoulder.

"Thank-you Chestfall, I've never seen anything like this in all my days," Honeyclaw explained. Chestfall was more terrified than he had ever been, not just for himself but for his clan.

"Be safe my love," Honeypelt had appeared beside him obviously telling that he was terrified.

"As long as you do the same," Chestfall rubbed his cheek against hers and gave her swift lick on her forehead.

"Mummy I'm getting wet," Chestfall heard Wolfkit complain. The nursery had been torn apart by wind and debris so the queens had been forced into a little shelter by the apprentices den. Lightwhisker was standing over her kits trying to keep them dry but nothing seemed to work as the rain was being blown all over the place.

"I'm sorry my sweet," Lightwhisker reached down and gave her kit's soaking pelt a quick lick.

"We have to move, it's too dangerous here," Brindlestar ordered.

"Moonblaze, Chestfall, and all the queens come with me!" Redfeather instantly ordered.

 _How convenient I'm with my two parents._ Chestfall thought to himself before he followed them out of the thorn tunnel.

"We should use the bridge toward Streamclan!" Chestfall had been placed at the back but he could still shout loud enough to tell Redfeather about his idea.

"Alright!" Redfeather steered off toward the bridge but when they arrived the bridge had been flooded and they had no choice but to swim across.

"I can't go across that with my kits!" Lightwhisker exclaimed. At this point Lightwhisker was the only queen with kits, Sweettuft and Cherrywhisker hadn't had theirs yet.

"Give them to me and Chestfall, we will find a different way across," Moonblaze advised. Lightwhisker didn't look too happy with the idea at first but eventually she nodded and gave her kits to Moonblaze and Chestfall.

"Promise you'll come back?" Lightwhisker pleaded to her mate. Moonblaze nodded with a deep sadness in his eyes, the two cats touched noses and split apart.

"Let's go," Moonblaze ordered. He quickly swooped up Wolfkit in his jaws and signalled for Chestfall to do the same with Springkit. They both pelted off further downstream, suddenly the sky lit up and huge lightning strike hit a tree causing it to come falling down.

"Moonblaze watch out!" Chestfall tried to shout but it was too late, his father had been crushed by the enormous tree.

"Chestfall!" Wolfkit's meow sounded from where the tree had fallen, Chestfall hid Springkit in a bush and went to find Wolfkit and he found him sitting beside his father who was lying motionless beneath the tree.

"Go to your littermate, she needs you," Chestfall ordered the kit that walked away toward his sister.

"Chestfall?" Moonblaze gasped. Chestfall stared at his father who was trapped underneath the tree with no chance of escaping.

 _What is that?_ Chestfall heard a strange noise heading toward them, he jumped on top of the tree and saw a huge wave filled with broken branches and leaves and twigs cascading toward them.

"Don't worry I'll get you out," Chestfall jumped down from the tree and started clawing at the ground beneath his father.

"Go now, there's no time!" Moonblaze ordered; his meow full of sadness and grief.

"No, I won't leave you!" Chestfall replied.

"Save your brother and sister," Moonblaze pleaded, Chestfall turned his head around and saw the two kits sitting beside each other, their eyes filled with horror and sadness.

"No you can't leave me like this," Chestfall whined, falling to the ground beside his father.

"Please leave me I'm not going to make it, you save yourself and your brother and sister," Moonblaze soothed Chestfall, facing his two beautiful kits.

"I'm so sorry…" Chestfall turned around and picked up his brother and sister.

"Tell your mother I love her!" Moonblaze called, someone faced his father one more time and nodded before pelting through the forest away from the wave.

"What about daddy?" Springkit asked Chestfall, whose pelt was soaked with rain.

"Don't worry, daddy will meet us later," Wolfkit replied.

Chestfall didn't answer either of the kits. _They'll find out the truth later…_ Chestfall grieved, when they arrived at the other side of the river most of the clan was already there sharing tongues in a makeshift camp. They all went silent as they saw Chestfall trod slowly into the centre of the camp. Lightwhisker was the first to run to Chestfall, and she was then followed by Honeypelt, Swiftleap and Dapplecoat.

"Where is…" Lightwhisker's meow trailed off as she realised what had happened. Chestfall shook his head slowly before flopping to the ground in exhaustion; Honeypelt laid down next to him and gave his cheek a soothing lick.

"See, if mummy is here then daddy will get here soon," Wolfkit told Springkit who didn't look too convinced.

"I'm sorry my beautiful kits, but your father isn't coming home," Lightwhisker told the kits, trying not to show too much.

"When will he be coming home?" Springkit asked.

"Never…" Lightwhisker hung her head low and both kits rubbed themselves against her to sooth her.

"Chestfall, is this true?" Redfeather grieved, Moonblaze had been best friends with Redfeather and Birchthorn.

"Yes, it is, I'm so sorry," Chestfall told the tom. Redfeather and Birchthorn glanced at each other with deep sadness.

"Just because he is gone does not mean his spirit won't live on, Moonblaze will always be remembered," Brindlestar split into the crowd of cats and praised the dead warrior. Chestfall looked around the clearing for Splashheart but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Splashheart?" Chestfall asked Honeypelt, he stood up and looked around the clearing.

"I don't know, I didn't see her come in with the rest of us," Honeypelt began to look worried, her gaze whipped around the clearing.

"I have to go find her," Chestfall raced to the thorn tunnel but was stopped by Brindlestar.

"The storm is still raging out there it's too dangerous," Brindlestar ordered, the leaves of the makeshift tunnel rustled announcing the arrival of Splashheart; her eyes were filled with deep sadness.

 _How did she already know?_

"Splashheart, are you alright?" Brindlestar asked the she-cat. She simply looked up and faced her leader before padding off to the side of the clearing and started grooming her soaked pelt.

"Do you know?" Chestfall approached his sister wearily.

"About what?" Splashheart stopped cleaning herself and faced her brother.

"Moonblaze is dead…" Chestfall told his sister, her eyes filed with deep sadness and shock and all around him the clan went silent, Splashheart stood up and faced the clan.

"My father was the best father any cat could ask for, he understood how you felt and he knew how to help you even if you didn't know yourself, he will be forgotten in the future but remembered in the past," Splashheart preached.

 **This is the last chapter in this book, my next book is called 'Warriors Sky of Dreams' so make sure you look out for it ;)**


End file.
